Alzheima
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: Ketika kamu melupakan lingkungan di sekitarmu/lupa pada orang-orang yang selalu di sampingmu/saat itulah kamu kehilangan dirimu/  That's why, when you lost your memory, you lost your soul/


**Itteirasai minna-san ! ^O^**

It's me ! (gak nanya)

chiusa akefumi ? (sape lu ?) T_T'

Aneh yya, denger author dengan pen name itu,

...maklum karena ini adalah fict pertama saia di fandom ini, jadi buat para senpai mohon bimbingannya ya ? ^_^

Naruto belong to my Tou-san hahaha (gampared) I MEAN,

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Alzheima © chiusa akefumi

Title :** Alzheima**

Pairing : **SASU~SAKU**

Summary : **That's why, when you lost your memory, you lost your soul.**

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alay bin abal de el el.

(padahal author baru tapi udah banyak cingcong)

Wokehh, back to the topic...Oneshot.

Don't Like Don't Read !

**Alzheima**

Udara dingin masih terasa walaupun hujan telah mereda.

Dinginnya menusuk hingga ke dasar pori-pori kulitku, padahal aku telah memakai sweater tebal dan syal kesayanganku, yang merupakan pemberiannya.

Aku disini.

Menanti seseorang yang amat sangat ku kasihi. Dialah sosok yang telah mencuri hatiku hingga ke bagian-bagian terkecilnya. Dia pula yang telah meluluhkan kebekuan dalam hatiku.

.

.

.

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

30 menit

40 menit

55 menit...

Aku duduk bersandar di bangku taman ini.

Bangku yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon momiji. Bangku tempat pertama kali takdir mempertemukan kami ketika musim gugur tahun lalu.

"Hnn.." aku hanya bisa mendesah menanti kedatangannya.

Mungkin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sifat pelupanya muncul tapi, tidak biasanya dia terlambat seperti ini.

Kulihat ke sekeliling, kuharap dia telah datang.

Namun, harapanku kali ini nihil. Sosok yang kunanti tak kunjung tiba.

Cirro-cumullus pun mulai bergerombol dan membuat lukisan kelabu nun jauh di lazuardi sana.

Aku masih terduduk di bangku ini. Berkali kulihat jam di tangan untuk membunuh waktu.

Arloji bertali kulit dark brown-kontras dengan kulitku yang mengait di lenganku ini telah menunjukan jam 17.55.

Sang mentari yang tadi masih bersedia memberikan sinar dan kehangatannya pun kini harus kembali ke peraduannya.

Kulihat batas mentari yang bertukar dengan gelap, senja yang bagiku seperti batas antara larutan air dan minyak.

' Oh, my gosh! Dimana dia sekarang ?' gerutuku dalam hati.

" Ashh, sial!"

" Kenapa malah gerimis !"

" Mungkin kuhubungi saja hape-nya !"

Kutekan tuts-tuts di keypad blackberry-ku, lalu kutekan tombol berwarna hijau .

' Hn...' lagi-lagi tak diangkat, sudah berapa kali aku menghubunginya tapi selalu masuk voicemail.

Aku mulai mencemaskannya. Mungkinkah dia mengalami hal buruk seperti kecelakaan atau mungkin lebih parahnya.. Ah, langsung kutepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang hinggap di benakku itu !

Mungkin dia terjebak hujan atau macet atau mungkin dia masih sibuk.

Tapi, aku yakin dia pasti datang. Pasti.

Diiringi gerimis yang pelan namun lambat laun berubah menjadi hujan, aku masih tetap menantinya dengan segala keteguhan hatiku.

Aku enggan untuk pulang, takut-takut dia datang dan aku telah pergi. Aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa apalagi menangis dalam kesendirian. Aku ingin selalu menemaninya seperti dia yang dulu selalu menebarkan senyumnya di hadapanku, tak peduli meskipun batinnya sedang tersiksa sekalipun.

" Drrrtt...drrrt...drrrtttt !" tiba-tiba hape-ku bergetar melantunkan melodi "Long Kiss Goodbye". Sigap ku ambil hape yang kusimpan di dalam saku sweater-ku itu.

" Moshi-moshi !" spechless tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

" Sasuke ! Gomenna, aku lupa janji bertemu denganmu."

" Padahal aku sampai mencatatnya di dinding kamarku ! Hehehe... Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf." tawanya getir.

" Hmm...tak apa !" jawabku datar.

" Mmm...Sasuke pasti sudah lama menunggu ?... " dia menggantungkan kalimatnya namun segera ku potong.

" Ahh, tidak begitu lama. Memangnya kau masih dimana ? " balasku dengan nada kekecewaan yang ku sembunyikan.

" A-aku... aku masih di rumah tapi, aku lupa arah jalan menuju taman itu ! " terdengar rasa bersalah ketika dia mengatakannya.

" Yosh, biar aku menjemputmu !" tawarku.

" Ahh, tidak usah."

" Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, tunggu saja ya ? "

" Aku segera kesana !"

" Aishiteru Sasuke-kun !"

" Aishiteru ne ." balasku, terdengar nada kegembiraan dari suaranya yang membuatku tenang.

**Sasuke's POV**

Mungkin aku harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

Hanya saja ada yang membuatku janggal. Sejak kapan Sakura mulai pikun ? Separah itukah hingga dia melupakkan janjinya untuk bertemu denganku ?

Karena sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku baru sadar ketika sebuah mobil BMW hitam melintas dan berhenti tepat di depan taman. " Mobil siapa ?" tebakku.

Kulihat seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya yang menawan, turun dengan anggunnya setelah seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang terbalut jas hitam membukakan pintunya.

Gadis itu terlihat risih dengan rok selutut yang dikenakannya, karena saat ini jalanan tengah becek. ~udah ujan, becek, gak ada ojeg ! author gila tendanged~

Sedangkan cowok berambut kuning jabrik itu speechless langsung memayunginya.

'Sakura, gadisku!' Aku langsung menghampirinya meskipun tidak membawa payung sekalipun.

Begitu aku menghampirinya, refleks ku genggam tangannya. Erat. Tanpa mempedulikan laki-laki tadi. "Sakura, kenapa baru datang ?" "Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi . Terus siapa laki-laki yang mengantarmu itu ?" tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung mencercahnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

" Mmm..a-ano ..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tetes-tetes gerimis membasahi mahkotanya, maka kusibak rambutnya dengan tanganku. Kusisir pelan dengan sela-sela jemariku. Halus, rambutnya indah dan sehalus kain satin. ~bosen cuy kalo sutra, tendanged~

" Oh iya, apa yang tadi mau kau bicarakan Sakura ?" aku menunggunya menjawab, namun dia terlihat sedikit ragu.

" Hmm, itu... a-ano aku lupa!"

"Ciih..?" decakku . "Sudahlah, tak apa. Tak usah dipikirkan!" hiburku.

(backsound suara jangkrik)

"Ng...Sakura, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang!" aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ja-jangaaaan Sasuke !" tolaknya. Tiba-tiba dia memeluku dari belakang. Lengannya mengalung di leherku. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Lalu aku membalikan badanku dan balas memeluknya. Dia semakin memeluk erat tubuhku. 'Ah, bahkan aku bisa merasakan dadanya menekan dadaku yang bidang ini!' 'Pikiran kotor ! Enyahlah !' decakku pada diri sendiri.

" Ada apa Sakura ?"

" Bagaimana harimu ?" tanyaku mengalihkan pikiran kotor yang hinggap di kepalaku.

" Entahlah Sasuke, hari ini aku banyak sedikit malah melupakan hal-hal yang begitu penting. Aku juga tak tahu tapi, tadi saja aku lupa pada Naruto-sahabat karibku yang mengantarkan ku tadi ! " tunjukknya.

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak pikiran !" hiburku.

Kini dia terisak tanpa jelas apa penyebabnya. Titik-titik airmata yang selalu kujaga agar tidak terjatuh itu kini mengalir di pundakku. 'Kenapa Sakura ?'

"A-aku takut. Aku t..takuut s-suatu hari melupakanmu !" katanya terbata-bata.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya kutatap sedalam mungkin hingga ke dasar pancaran matanya. Kami saling menatap, onyx dan emerald yang saling terhipnotis untuk tetap beradu pandang. Jujur, aku memang merasakan ketakutan ketika Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun aku tetap berusaha stay cool di depannya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja!

Lama kami saling beradu pandang hingga kualihkan pandanganku untuk mengusap-usap kepalanya tanpa memberikan sepatah katapun. Kami terdiam. Hanya suara angin dan dedaunan kering yang bergesekkan ketika menyentuh tanah yang terdengar. Sunyi.

Setelah aku merasa dia cukup tenang, kurengkuh tubuhnya agar menyandar di dadaku. Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh ini. Kehangatan yang akan selalu kuberikan untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Suasana tenang telah menghampiri kami. Dia tertidur pulas dengan berbantalkan pahaku. Wajahnya tenang dan polos seperti bayi yang masih suci. Aku senang melihat ekspresinya ketika tidur. Karena aku bisa merasakan kedamaian ketika melihat garis wajahnya yang melepaskan lelah ini. Kami-sama, andai waktu bisa berhenti ! Kumohon hentikanlah sekarang! Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Udara malam hari mulai membuatku menggigil. Aku tidak mau Sakura sampai masuk angin. Maka kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membopongnya kedalam Alphard putih yang kuparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kami.

Aku memakaikan sweaterku padanya dan menidurkannya di kursi penumpang di belakang agar dia leluasa bergerak.

19 menit kemudian...

Kami telah sampai apartemennya. Kuambil kunci apartemen yang dulu Sakura berikan padaku. Untuk jaga-jaga katanya.

Kubuka pintu apartemen yang berada di lantai dasar tersebut. Inilah kamar sakura, kamar bernuansa pink dengan pernak-pernik girly namun tetap rapi dan bersih. Tak lupa, aroma citrus-parfum Sakura selalu memenuhi hidung dan anganku tentangnya.

Sebenarnya aku masih sangat rindu dengannya. Tapi, dia sudah tidur di atas springbed bermotif cherry blossom miliknya itu.

Aku hanya bisa berkata-kata dalam hati, karena tak mungkin membangunkannya hanya untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Malam sudah larut, tetapi tubuhku enggan untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Aku merasa cemas padanya seharian ini, tapi kenapa ?

.

.

.

Hangatnya sinar mentari pagi mulai merambat masuk ke celah-celah jendela apartement ini. Sekelebat bayangan hitam nampak menyibakkan tirai lalu menghilang ke arah pintu menuju dapur. Kurasakan dingin masih mendera tubuhku walaupun samar-samar aku bisa merasakan hangatnya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhku. Selimut yang semalam ada di kamarnya.

"Hemmp... sudah bangun ?" katanya seraya mengecup dahiku lalu duduk disampingku-sofa putih tempatku terlelap semalam. " Ngg..." gemingku tak berminat.

Aroma caramel milk tea favoritku menebarkan wangi yang menenangkan, seolah menjadi aroma terapi yang beriringan dengan wangi embun yang berada di luar jendela apartement. Dia mengecup pipiku. Hangat. " Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, atau Sasu-kun mau mandi terlebih dahulu ?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap roh-ku yang masih belum terkumpul semuanya-setelah aku bangun pagi ini.

"Hmm, baiklah. Akan kusiapkan air hangatnya!" tawanya renyah. "Sarapannya ada di meja makan seperti biasa." Tambahnya sebelum sosoknya menghilang ke arah kamar mandi.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh aku yang masih enggan melepaskan selimutku akhirnya berjalan untuk memakan sarapanku. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa baikan setelah semalaman menunggunya di tengah gerimis dan hujan.

Aku berhenti menatap ke luar jendela sebentar untuk menghirup wanginya udara pagi hari yang katanya masih belum terkontaminasi oleh polusi itu. Ah, aku menyeka wajahku dan menutupinya dengan telapak tanganku. Kurasakan silau yang membuat pupil di mataku terlalu banyak menerima cahaya. Maka segera kusibakkan kembali tirai di jendela itu untuk mengurangi cahaya yang masuk kedalam sini.

Ruang makan yang tidak terlalu besar namun tetap membuatku nyaman karena suasana dan pemilihan furniturnya, yang sebelumnya Sakura meminta pendapatku yang akhirnya aku ambil andil dalam pemilihan segala tatanan ruang dan furniture di apartement ini. Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan sebuah kursi lainnya. Menghadap jendela tadi yang membelakangi arah kamar mandi dan dapur yang bersebrangan. Asap yang masih mengepul di dalam cangkir berwarna putih susu itu langsung menyita perhatianku. Kuhirup aromanya sebentar dal langsung kuteguk sedikit-demi sedikit agar tidak lidahku tidak kelu terkena panasnya. "Apa ini ?" batinku. "Memang caramel dan susunya terasa, tapi ini rasanya ASIN!" "Ah, mungkin lidahku kelu." "Hmm...tapi setelah kuteguk beberapa kalipun , rasanya memang terasa asin. Aku tidak salah, aku yakin!"

Aku diam tak bergeming, masih heran dengan caramel milk tea yang dibuatkan kekasihku ini. Sampai seseorang mengalungkan lengannya di pundakku dan membuatku memalingkan muka ke arahnya. Sakura dia tersenyum. Aku tidak tega untuk menanyakan minuman yang di buatnya tadi, tetapi rasa penasaran telah menguasai diriku. "Sakura, apa yang kau masukan dalam minuman itu ? Coba kau cicipi sendiri ." pintaku padanya.

Sakura tidak banyak berkata-kata dan langsung melakukan apa yang aku minta. Mungkin inilah yang membuatku merasa nyaman berhubungan dengannya, dia tidak terlalu cerewet seperti kebanyakan gadis seusianya.

"Ciih..." decaknya sembari meleletkan lidahnya.

"Asin." Katanya lagi.

"Tapi aku yakin tadi memasukan gula, tidak mungkin garam. Tapi ini terasa asin dan yang rasanya seperti ini cuman garam." "Padahal aku sudah memisahkan untuk menyimpan gula di atas meja dan garam di dalam lemari. " jelasnya panjang lebar namun terlihat kecewa.

Ku kecup keningnya untuk sedikit menghiburnya. "Sudahlah, kita sarapan di luar saja! Kita makan di restoran seafood kesukaanmu itu."

Dia terlihat heran, namun segera mendorongku untuk masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi air hangat yang telah di siapkannya. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk berwarna putih yang biasa aku gunakan ketika di apartementnya, aku segera berpakaian. Kugunakan polo shirt dan celana selutut yang membuatku nyaman, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Aku berjalan menuju kamar sakura namun bingung ketika mendapatinya yang seolah kebakaran jenggot sedang mencari sesuatu dan yang lebih anehnya lagi adalah dia mengenakan blazer kampusnya! 'Hallo nona, kau mau kemana ? Bukankah ini hari libur ?' batinku.

Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang menghembuskan nafas di dekat telinganya yang membuatnya langsung berpaling ke arahku. "Hmm, Sasu-kun ! Aku geli, lepaskan."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung bertanya " Apa yang kau cari Sakura ? Memangnya hari libur kau ada kegiatan apa di universitas ?"

"Hah, libur ?" Dia terlihat kaget. "Bukankah ini hari Sabtu ?" potongnya .

"Ini hari Minggu, My lovely kalau ini hari Sabtu, pastinya aku sudah berangkat menuju kantor sejak pagi tadi !" godaku.

Dia berlalu sebentar dan melihat almenak yang berada di dekat kamar tidurnya. "Aha, benar !" katanya yakin. "Ayo, kita cari makan diluar!" ajaku dengan tangan langsung menarik tangan kecilnya.

Dia hanya menurut dan langsung menjajariku. Ketika sampai di lobby apartement setelah sapa-menyapa dengan para staff apartement tentunya, aku membukakan pintu mobilku yang telah terparkir di parking area tentunya.

Kakinya yang lenjang mulai menginjak ke dalam mobil..

"Brruuukkk !" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura terhuyung dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku langsung menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi saking paniknya dengan keadaan Sakura. Tak berapa lama, kami sampai di Rumah Sakit terdeket. Aku langsung membopongnya menuju IGD. Aku sangat menghawatirkan kondisinya sampai-sampai melupakan perutku yang mulai berbunyi.

'Kriuuuk...kriuukk'

"Hmm..tuan Uchiha, sebaiknya anda ke kantin. Makanlah sebentar selagi dokter masih memeriksa nona Sakura !" saran seorang perawat yang kebetulan sudah kukenal sejak lama.

"Ahh, arigatou. Mungkin benar, tapi tolong segera beri tahu saya kalau pemeriksaannya sudah selesai!" balasku cepat.

Di kantin aku hanya bisa memakan sarapanku dengan hati yang meletup-letup dengan kekhawatiran. Aku sudah lama bertunangan dengan Sakura, dan setahuku sebagai orang terdekatnya karena dia adalah gadis yang sudah yatim piatu, dia tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun sakit. Yang kutahu, akhir-akhir ini dia sering lupa akan sesuatu, tapi kupikir itu adalah hal biasa karena mungkin dia terlalu sibuk di kampus.

Setelah tegukan terakhir minaumanku, aku langsung meninggalkan kantin dengan tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja yang tadi kugunakan.

Tergesa-gesa aku berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar yang ku ambil. Aku menunggu di ruang tunggu, dan tidak lama kemudian, Sesosok perempuan paru baya berambut blonde di kuncir 2 berperawakan bagus dan berpakaian putih-putih itu langsung menghampiriku dan memberitahukan keadaan Sakura.

" Maaf, apa kau tahu tentang riwayat keluarganya yang menderita semacam penyakit menurun ?" Tanya dokter Tsunade.

"Anu, dia sudah tidak memiliki sanak keluarga sejak tinggal disini!" jawabku datar.

"Oh." "Maaf, tapi dia mengidap AD!"

"Alzheimer Disease." Lanjutnya.

"Apakah itu parah ?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh kepanikan yang tidak bisa kusembunyikan.

" Penyakit ini membuat penderitanya secara perlahan melupakan hal-hal kecil, seperti bagaimana cara melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Penyakit ini termasuk ke dalam kategori Demensia. Yaitu, istilah yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan sindroma klinis menurunnya daya ingat. "

"Ini adalah sejenis penyakit penurunan fungsi saraf otak yang kompleks dan progresif yang disebabkan berkurangnya kadar gizi di dalam otak. Biasanya bersifat genetis." tuturnya panjang lebar.

Jantungku serasa mau copot. 'Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui keadaan Sakura ? Kenapa beban yang berat ini harus dipikulnya sendiri ?'

"Penderitanya mengalami kelainan gen di kromosom 1,14 dan 19. Penyakit ini memiliki patologis kematian selular otak. Perlahan penderitanya akan melupakan segala hal hingga kematian yang menjemputnya." " Sedangkan gejalanya terbagi atas tiga tingkatan…"

" Pertama, gejala tingkat ringan, seperti lupa menaruh kunci, alat tulis, ataupun ketika sampai di toko dia lupa barang yang akan di belinya."

"Kedua, gejala tingkat ringannya, lupa member gula ke minuman atau garam ke masakan, bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya mengikat tali sepatu."

'Apa ini ? Lupa menaruh gula dengan garam ?' Kami-sama, kumohon pikiran buruk ini hanyalah ilusi sesaat. Batinku semakin cemas.

"Dan yang terakhir..." jeda dokter Tsunade setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Gejala tingkat serius, misalnya penderita AD melupakan arah jalan menuju rumahnya, tidak mengenali kerabat atau rekan kerja dan mulai melupakan hal-hal yang berada di sekitarnya."

Lututku lemas, tidak mampu lagi menumpu berat badanku ini. 'Apa yang dokter ini katakan benar-benar telah menghantuiku, tadi dia bilang melupakan kerabat dekatnya ? Berarti, Naruto. Laki-laki yang semalam mengantarkannya.'

"B-bbberarti, Sakura mengidap Alzheimer tingkat serius ?"

"A-akuu...!" aku tidak kuasa lagi menahan butiran-butiran air yang mulai mengenang di pelupuk mataku. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja.

Dokter Tsunade pun telah kembali ke ruangannya untuk memeriksa pasien lain.

"Sasuke ?" seorang gadis cantik berambut pink membelai lembut punggungku. Wajahku yang kini terlihat kuyu, tidak boleh nampak sedih di hadapannya. Aku segera bergeming dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahku, menyuruhnya duduk.

'Kami-sama, kumohon kuatkan aku di hadapannya.' ' Aku tahu Sakura akan melupakan segalanya, termasuk aku hingga saat maut menjemputnya, tapi kumohon izinkan aku membahagiakannya di sisa-sisa hidupnya. Aku tidak peduli meskipun suatu hari dia akan melupakanku!'

Aku tidak kuat lagi, segera kurengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam, mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhir Sakura mengingatku. Sakura balas memeluk tubuhku erat. Kami sudah tidak peduli lagi pada orang-orang yang melewati kursi tunggu pasien yang menatap ke arah kami. Aku tidak peduli. Karena yang kupedulikan hanyalah dia. Sakura.

**Ketika kamu melupakan lingkungan di sekitarmu, lupa pada orang-orang yang selalu di sampingmu, saat itulah kamu kehilangan dirimu.**

**~THE END ~**

Maaf kalau fict ini cuman nyampah !

**So, KEEP or DELETE ?**

Tinggal tekan tombol dibawah untuk **kritik, saran de el el**, flame juga diterima asal bahasanya tidak terlalu kasar. **Arigatou. ^0^**

**REVIEW ?** puppy eyes mode:on


End file.
